


Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Гамбит и Росомаха притираются друг к другу.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Kudos: 3





	Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется

Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется, это бутылку холодного пива, сигару и проткнуть этого ублюдка когтями. Так, чтобы кровь алым фонтанчиком брызнула на потолок, стол и разложенные на столе карты.  
\- Погадать решил? - рычит он, дёргая дверь холодильника чуть резче, чем требовалось, и берёт себе пива. Каникулы, детей нет, и Профессор сквозь пальцы смотрел на алкоголь в школе.  
\- Будет тебе дорога дальняя, - воркует Гамбит, перебирая карты ловкими пальцами, и Логан невольно выпускает когти, когда он заканчивает: - Нахуй.  
Креол предупреждающе кивает на горящий алым туз пик в своей руке, и Логан ограничивается тем, что срезает горлышко от бутылки.  
\- Уж не на твой ли? - бурчит он, садясь на стул верхом, и делает большой глоток, давясь, когда Гамбит пожимает плечами:  
\- Почему бы и нет...  
Логан умеет двигаться быстро, но и Гамбит не пропускал ни одной тренировки за последние несколько месяцев, и сейчас всё дело ограничивается разрезанным пополам столом и разбитой попавшей в неё картой бутылкой.

Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется, это бросить эти восемьдесят килограммов чистого секса на адамантовом скелете прямо на пол и, стиснув бёдрами его бёдра, надеться на твёрдый и горячий член, но Гамбит сдерживается. С трудом, конечно, но сдерживается.  
Он поворачивается в дверях и легонько козыряет:  
\- Адьё, Логан, не забудь прибраться.  
Логан рычит ему что-то вслед, и Гамбит прикрывает глаза, представляя, какие ругательства он будет рычать в постели, придавленный к заряженным подушкам силовым полем.

Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется, это чтобы этот чёртов ублюдок не останавливался, но Логан скорее бы вскрыл себе глотку собственными когтями, чем признался в этом. И тем более - попросил.  
\- Только не выпускай когти, шери, - шепчет Гамбит, переступая коленями по кровати, - Я не так быстро регенерирую, как ты.  
\- Заткнись, - рычит Логан, стискивая жесткими пальцами его белые бёдра, и Гамбит улыбается, хотя ему и больно. Просто он расслышал в этом рычании просьбу продолжать двигаться.  
Он и продолжает, наклонившись вниз, к самому лицу Логана, и щекочет рыжей чёлкой его небритый подбородок.  
\- У тебя член тоже из адаманта? - усмехается он, чуть морщась от боли, когда Логан, поймавший его ритм, толкается слишком сильно, но уже от следующего движения выдыхает на грани стона.  
Хорошо, что Логан не понимает по-французски ни бельмеса.

Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется, это немного человеческого тепла, и он нарочно выбирает из всех Росомаху, словно наказывая себя за слабость. Он терпит расцветающие под жесткими пальцами синяки, терпит царапины на плечах, слава Богу, от ногтей, а не от стальных когтей, терпит запах дешевых сигар, терпит всё.  
Он смеётся над собой даже тогда, когда от наслаждения у него срывает защитные блоки, и на тумбочке взрывается будильник, и хлопает выбитая рама.  
Он смеётся даже тогда, когда Логан всё-таки выпускает когти, тоже уже не контролируя себя, и вдоль позвоночника льётся кровь вперемешку с потом.  
Он смеётся, и только когда Логан вдруг осторожно обнимает его за плечи и прижимает к себе его вздрагивающее от эмоций, выброса энергии и истеричного какого-то смеха тело, его сердце сжимается.  
\- Извини, - шепчет Логан, как заведённый, и кончиками пальцев проводит вдоль ран на его спине. - Извини меня, Реми...  
Гамбит замирает и закрывает глаза.  
Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется, это чтобы Логан хриплым своим, прокуренным голосом назвал его по имени ещё раз.


End file.
